Heartless
by VestibulumNocturne
Summary: My first Story. Instead of becoming one with Sora, Roxas is sent to Hollow Bastion to get the chance to live the life he never had. But does being heartless mean you never get that chance? And what's the Organization's new plan? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Heartless

A Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

All rights go to Tetsuya Nomura and Disney (If I owned Kingdom Hearts...*sigh*)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Life of My Own<span>

The crystal fissues past the town of Hollow Bastion reflected a glorious sunset. If not for the heartless that roam freely, the citizens would freely gaze endlessly at the site. Only the brave or the foolish would dare tread the path...

...Or unless your part of the Restoration committee.

A tall blonde effortlessly sliced through a herd of Lance soilders. HIs blade was enormous: how in the world the man managed to lift it was a mystery to his allies. Not to mention how fast he could move. The heartless stood no chance against his powerful swings and were banished to nothingness. The blonde scoffed at how easily he tore apart a miniature army in just minutes, not noticing a Morning Star stealthfully creeping up behind him...

"Cloud, watch your back!" A minute later and Cloud would have been crushed, save for Roxas who bounced the heartless up from behind and knocked it clean into next week, releasing a captive heart. The smaller blonde, clothed in the usual checkered skater style he preferred, smirked at the dumb founded Cloud,

"So much for master swordsman, huh?" The teen laughed. He held his two most prized weapons in hand, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, ready to fight in case another sneaky heartless popped up. Cloud simply looked away and continued down the path back to the town.

"I hope your not expecting a 'thank you'." Roxas lost his smile, "Uh, well no...but maybe a complement for doing a good job?" Cloud ignored the comment and kept forward, upsetting the younger. This only proved that he was still not trusted. Sure, he had once been a pawn to Organization XIII, a slave to Xemnas and his plan to retrieve Kingdom Hearts. But that was in the past. Roxas was now living in Hollow Bastion on his other side Sora's suggestion. Since going to Twilight Town would have just been too depressing and Sora's friends agreed to watch over the blonde. Well, mostly the ladies since Leon still held him under contempt and Cloud didn't trust him with his back turned. Cid had been a bit more accepting; hell, he even let him stay at his place for free!

But that didn't make up for the fact that he used to be a part of a current major problem and that he wasn't the kind and well loved Hero of light. And most of all never will be. That's why he put up with the shunning, the harsh looks. To be something other than Sora's nobody. Roxas wanted to just his own life and for everyone to acknowledge that. And working for the H.B Restoration committee wasn't a bad start.

"So, uh, what did Leon want us to do anyway?" Roxas twirled his keyblades while following behind Cloud.

"Clear out an unusual amount of Heartless in the fissues before they decide to rampage the town. Then head to the old castle and clear out some of the rubble." Cloud's voice was just as monotone and lifeless as with anyone, but Roxas could feel an extra bit of coldness towards him. "I think we cleared out enough here. Let's head on towards the town, kid."

"It's not kid, it's Roxas." the teen mumbled. Suddenly he came crashing into Cloud's broad back. "Hey what's the deal, man?" Moving around to see what could have stopped the usually calm man, he froze. Blocking the way back to town was a huge, ivy like wall. The pitch black wall looked like it was sprouting sharp vines.

"The hell? When did this pop up?" Roxas came an inch away from the wall, resisting the urge to touch.

"Don't know. Cut through?" As if he had to ask. Roxas already started cutting away at the vines, just for them to grow back two times as thick. "...Well, let's just go ahead and say that won't work."

"UUUUUUGGGH now how are we supposed to get to the castle!" Roxas thought of other routes, to come out blank. To make matters worse, here came a brand new selection of heartless. "Get rid of these guys and this wall might just disappear!" He charged into the fight, slashing mercilessly through armored knights, grabbing a surveillance bot every now and again to reduce the numbers even more with their chrged up beams. No lie, it was fun just to bash around his enemies, but right now Leon would have his ass if the mission wasn't completed by dinner time. Cloud soared through the small fry, using his sonic blade to speed through them. Didn't take long to get rid of them all.

"...The wall's still here." Cloud stared at the wall. Roxas huffed heavy breaths.

"Leon's gonna freak out..." He held his head down just thinking about the lecture he'll get. Then Aeris would have to scare him off with some "lemonade" just to get the brunette off his back. Thank the stars for her unusual tastes. "So what could be causing these vines? It's darkness, no doubt, but something else, too..." The more brooding of the two examined the wall carefully. No coubt about it, there was something else to these vines. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well, if it was easy to figure out, that would be just no fun, right?" A familiar cackle streamed through Roxas' ears. Just a turn of the head away the all too familiar and annoying dark haired Freeshooter sat upon a ridge of debris just ahead of the wall. His signiture smile plastered on his face as his one golden eye peered straight at Roxas.

"Xigbar! What's up with this wall! We don't have time to play with your shitty jokes!"

"Whoa, Roxas! Langauge much? When did you get so much fire?" A stupid question. Being locked in a world for almost a year to live a huge lie. Then have it stripped from your painfully because your nothing more than the insignificant shadow of the almighty Keyblade wielder and savior of the worlds. One just has to wonder really when Roxas became so angsty.

"Just move the stupid wall!"

"No can do, old friend. We're looking for someone and having you and your older twin there poking around won't help matters! I have orders too, you know. But unlike you, mister , I could lose my existance over it. SO, like, ciao!" Xigbar saluted the two blondes and headed off into a corridor of darkness. Roxas nearly blew up. Even back in the organization he never really enjoyed Xigbar's presence. Something about him pissed him off. Cloud didn't seem nearly as bothered.

"Hey, kid, let's jump over."

"The hell! That's not even remotely possible!" No lie, since the wall must've stood a good amount of meters above the two.

"I'll give you a boost so get ready.."

"Wait, I told you, we can't-" And up flew the younger blonde as Cloud grabbed his collar and flung him over the wall without breaking a sweat. Roxas didn't even have time to scream as he came butt first on the hard ground to the other side. Cloud followed, landing gracefully on his feet like a cat. The ex-SOILDER really did have too many tricks up his sleeve.

"Warning next time! I almost had a heart attck!" Roxas tried to clam his rushed breathing.

"With what heart?" Silence. No need to worrying about ending his labored breathing, it stopped completely at the last statement. Cloud continued forward, not noticing that Roxas stayed where he was. It was a lie to say that words couldn't state how he felt: He felt like pure shit. It was true that he had no real heart...but he never tried to look back to it. He just ignored the fact, re-wrote it to 'it's just not only my heart'. But there was no going around it, 'cause somebody will be there to remind him. He has no heart. No matter how much he clenched to that spot on his chest, no heart will beat. He almost cried, save for the fact that he still had a mission to complete. And it only pushed him on. Someday he'll get the acknowledgement he deserved. Heart or no heart, nothing will stop him get a life of his own...and damn him if he's going to continue to take more of Cloud's bull.

* * *

><p>The castle never was very welcoming. What once stood tall and proud lined with elevators and pathways was lined with debris and Crimson Jazz families. Ever since the old witch was taken care of, the old building was nothing less of creepy. You could very easily get lost in the many corridors. Thus the case set for a girl a bit to headstrong1 for her own good. It was a dare to go in and retrieve a notable piece of evidence that she went inside from a few other Hollow Bastion teens. She ruffled her black and red plaid dress with was topped with a short long sleeved black hoodie. The bangles and studded cuffs she wore made a small music, helping the short girl remember why she ever agreed to the stupid task.<p>

It was a few hours ago...

_"Ai, you don't have to actually do it. Don't listen to those idiots." Her best friend had warned. Key was always very smart and held good advice. Which is why Ai didn't try to hard to make new friends. But the caramel colored girl wouldn't let anyone call her a punk unless they meant her clothes. _

_ "I know it's kinda dumb.." Ai twirled her almost ebony shoulder length locks in contemplation, "...But if I don't do it they won't let me live it down. And I'm no pussy." Key shook her head, her light brown bobbed hair wavingaround in a calm manner. She tought about it for a second..._

_ "Want me to come with you? Two heads are better than one, though I hate the cliche. And no one said you had to do it alone." Ai smiled at her._

_ "Nah I'm gonna avoid your mom throwing a huge fit. Besides, how hard can it be?" _

And OF COURSE it's harder than anything in the world. AI had the right path at first, then a few heartless came her way. Evasion led to her to mess up her mental map of the place and now she was in some room with a few ways to go.

"Crap." She tapped her black combat boot on the floor, not noticing the sound echoed and caused some weird looking floating metal heartless to appear. "Double crap..." She tried to run but then ran into a dead end. "TRIPLE CRAP..." 'Cornered and doomed? Best day ever.' she thought. There was nothing she could use to defend herself, either.

"Ok so I finally found you, now leader won't catch his period on me!" Ai watched a dark haired male with an eye patch smile from behind the barrage of monsters. Weird enough he had on a long black cloak. It wasn't that cold in Hollow Bastion, either. But what's weird over someone who could possible help?

"I don't know you at all, but please! If you can help me!" AI backed all the way intot the wall.

"Hehe, surrrre. BUt in exchange you gotta come with me, okay?" Now that's weird. A stranger pops up from thin air and in exchange for being a humanitarian, she would have to follow him...how she never heard him coming was an even further mystery. But, at the moment where you could die, you would agree to anything.

"FIne, whatever, JUST DO SOMETHING!" One of the metal monsters were too close for comfort.

"Alright, let's have some fun!"

* * *

><p>So, yeah, this was just something I started writing in the middle of U.S Government. Class is boring as all hell. So I'll make it my first story to Fan Fiction. Not my best idea but something to show I don't do anything on the site. Next chapter should hopefully be a bit more...thrilling. I mean we got Xigbar action and the real journey begins. And of course, the obvious OCs in the mix...my bff and me love KH. Alot. SO why not? Plus, Cloud is a bit mean at first, but it is all good. Roxas is the tragic hero, no? I'm gonna try really hard to make this good...<p>

_So...um..rewiew on how to improve?_


	2. Chapter 2

Heartless

Yeah, so I already said all rights to Tetsuya Nomura and Disney but...the game...is so great...they deserve eternal applause.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Free Shooter<span>

There was something almost romantic about the way this strange, dark haired sniper shot down the robotic monsters. Without breaking a sweat, he perfectly hit each in their emblem and dodged every attack smoothly. There was no essence of struggle. Just a tango of death.

"C'mon, at least put up a better fight!" Xigbar yelled as he grabbed one of the metallic creatures and tore the top clean off. He managed to find a way to manually charge the beams the Surveillence Bots shot, lighting up the whole room with a bright red beam. 'Man, I should upgrade my guns!' The ray of harsh light captured almost all the feeble foes, leaving the room empty.

"Weell, that was boring." The man threw the body away as it disappeared back to darkness. Ai, still astonished as to what just happened, stared as he approached.

"How did you just do that?" was the best she could muster up.

"Hmmm...well, when you get as old and experienced as moi, you can pretty much do alot with two aweosme pistols and the power of space. But then again, I AM an amazing kinda dude, so it only makes sense that I CAN DO amazing things!" The only thing that was bigger than the armsman's ego was the huge fireball that blew up right next to them.

"What the hell, there's more!" Ai watched as five huge witch like heartless floated over carelessly. She would almost call them cute, if not for the dangerous ability they held. Xigbar only grinned then disappeared in a flash.

"Whoa, wait, come back! What happened to our deal!" The caramel girl pushed as far back into the wall as she could as her five pursuers started to charge up huge fireballs atop their heads. 'I am so screwed!'

* * *

><p>Roxas tried to ignore the burning in his chest to catch up to the ex- Soilder in front of him. Sure, he had no heart- but he definately had lungs. Since at the moment they were basically on fire.<p>

"Shouldn't...we...have...just went straight...to the castle!" He mangaed through ragged breaths. Of course there was no response as the elder ahead seemed to be fixated on getting to town. And as much as it hurt, the younger just pushed on further until they finally hit the center. A huge crowd found itself chatting and inquiring among themselves. A few feet away was Squall Leonhart (Leon if you didn't want to get a gunblade to the face), pacing bacl and forth. 'So I guess Cloud sensed soemthing was wrong...'

"Leon!" Roxas called out, causing the brunette to pause and look up from his contemplation. The two blondes stopped in front of him, the younger having to hold his knees to catch his breath. Cloud looked totally uneffected by the long run they just made.

"What's going on?" Strife asked. Leon flicked stray hair from his face.

"A young girl went missing. No one saw her for hours now, and it's causing an uproar amongst the whole town. Everyone assumed that a heartless grabbed her but from what I learned, she took a bet from some of the town kids and went to the old castle alone." Leon took in a huge breath of frustration.

"..But what's the possibility of that? Me and the kid were taking care of heartless all morning to now." Roxas flinched at his title amonst the two experienced warriors. They wouldn't even use his name when he was right there. Biting his lip, he ignored them and added in his own voice.

"Well, who cares about the possibility. Let's go to the castle and get her! We can't have her roaming around with heartless!" The two emn looked down at him for a second, then Cloud went on with his report.

"Also, we happened to have a friendly meeting with one of the organization, Xigbar." Leon's eyes popped open and swiftly they landed on Roxas. It wasn't hard to realize what just went through his head.

"Any clues as to why the Organization decided to pay us a visit?"

"He's looking for someone, ordered from the leader." The spiked headed man never lost his monotone voice, but he was quick on info.

"Alright, Cloud, you head out to the castle and find Xigbar. Ask questions later..." Leon turned to Roxas. "Kid, your with me."

"Wait, why? Wasn't I already assigned on this mission?"

"Things change. This new situation calls for new formation..." Something inside Roxas snapped.

"No, what you mean to say is, now that Organization XIII is involved, I'm ultimatly suspect! And you don't want me to go along because I probably have something to do with it, right! Even though I already established that I have nothing to do with that anymore! But then again, you still don't trust me! Am I right?" Leon's eye twitched. An arguement, he could deal with. Whining like a little girl? Not likely.

"You'll listen to what I have to say, your stupid reasoning or not. You want me to trust you? Then follow my instructions. I don't give one damn about what you think, but I'm not gonna treat you nicely just 'cause Sora is your other." That hit hard. The young nobody held his chest, clenching to the material above it. It always hurt him when someone had to compare their existances. He knew he was nothing more than his shadow...but still...

"Stop trying to switch this back on me! I saw you! You looked straight at me the second Xigbar came up! Stop forcing crap down my throat! I don't need your fucking approval and I don't need Sora's pity!" WIth thatm Roxas darted off in the direction he came from, heading straight for the abondoned castle. Leon reached out for him, but Cloud blocked his path.

"The kid isn't a baby. I know you owe Sora big time, but he's not gonna listen. And let's be honest...neither of us really trust him..." A stone cold fact. The brunette took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright. Follow after him. Who knows who else might be lurking with the eye-patched freak..."

* * *

><p>All at once, the Crimson Jazz flipped wildly around upon being hit by Xigbar's bullets. They switched from the quivering girl below them to the obvious threat. Each threw their fireballs at the man, following him. But the Freeshooter teleported all around the heat-seeking balls of doom (Ai was in absolute diebelief at this point). He then landed on top of one and proceeded to grab it's 'hat' and swing it around. When he let go, it flew into a huge pile of ruins. A captive heart flew into the air. The others grew more agressive at the sight of one their own falling. Massive fireballs flew through the area.<p>

"Oh this could get messy..." One flew directly at the unsuspecting Xigbar as he just transported to flee another homing explosive. He graoned at the searing pain as it made contact and exploded his leg, burning away most of his pant leg and part of his cloak. The attack caused him to fall of the wall, the huge Heartless floating back over to Ai. 'Crap...what next, what next?' She thought of all the possible solutions, and one came to mind. Ai darted forward with all the speed she could muster and jumped at the closest Crimson Jazz. Stunned, it began to try and shake the girl off. But to no avail.

"Okay, I really hope this works!" One of the other red monsters shot at Ai, who managed to turn her hostage. It took the blunt of the hit and vanished while Ai flew back. 'Three down...' Xigbar watched in amusement. Sure, his leg was in some good pain but seeing the girl actually out up a fight was interesting. But it was running on luck...and he was sure that streak was running out. He grabbed both his guns and went into his sniper mode. The distracted heartless were shot down one by one. After the last one was down, he returned next to the small teen, who didn't even catch on how fast the enemy was struck down.

"SO...am I good or what! By the way, sugar bit, you did a good job!" The complement died at the weird nickname.

"Ok, wait, sugar bit? Nice name, old man." Said man cackled at the fiery response until there was an awkward silence.

"Anyway, off we go, kiddo! Gotta get you to the boss!" Xigbar extended a hand, causing the girl to back off. Again, you;d agree to anything when your about to die. BUt when the situation changes, so do decisions.

"Look, there's more!" AI pointed behind the Freeshooter, who actually turned. And whether or not she realized that there was a new herd of Lancers and Morning stars approaching was beyond anyone. She darted to the beginning of the maze, searching for her way out.

"That clever little sneak..." Xigbar smirked. A burnt leg might be somewhat of a hinderence.

* * *

><p>Shockingly enough, all the rage Roxas felt left him running like a marathon man towards the entrance of the basement, the only entrance available to the castle once ruled but the witch Maleficent.<p>

But even he had to stop to gulp up some fresh air. Running into battle was one thing, but running in fatugued was just plain stupid. 'I don't need Leon...or Cloud! Or anyone!' HIs new set mantra in mind, he stepped through the doorway...

* * *

><p>Her lungs burned like Ifrit's flames. Her legs screamed in agony. And the pain her cramps delivered were more likely equal to her rib breaking. But Ai couldn't stop now. The stranger from before could teleport. Teleport of all things! And why did he suddenly want her to follow him anyways? Hell if she were to ever go with a stranger, wasn't that life rule number one? 'Where was that entrance!' Her mental map redrew itself and every turn became more familiar. 'I can feel cool air from outside!' Why was that fellow in a huge black cloak anways? Someone name something more suspicious than that! 'I see light!' The exit drew closer...closer...closer...<p>

..To send her crashing to her rear.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, what the hell?" Roxas, now sitting on the floor after a huge collision, looked up to the site of a small teen girl dressed in red and black and sporting some pretty punk accessories here and there. He blushed when he accidentally peeked a pair of lacey somethings under her dress, 'til her legs closed shut.<p>

"Who're you?" Came the slightly hoarse but feminine voice. She had obviously been running pretty harshly.

"I'm Roxas. I was, uh, sent to come find a missing girl..." This conversation won't get far, since he never got a name for the missing party. But one could assume.

"Missing? Wow, this town cares I exist? I'm just some orphan..." Roxas darted up. 'Orphan?' About to inquire, the whizz of a bullet stopped him. The sting of a bullet graze on his shock caused him to flinch.

"Crap, we gotta go!" He grabbed the girl's hand and began to make a dash for it, as if his lungs weren't still somewhat stinging from his previous runs today. But who needed air when more bullets came flying from the entrance at the two teens.

"Um..I think you should know, he can teleport..."

"Ah, yeah, not new news."

"I'm guessing you guys had a past?" She quirked a quick eyebrow at him.

"We USED to work together! That's all! And if it makes you feel better, I didn't even like him when we were comrades!" Roxas scowled at memories of being called 'kiddo'.

"He does have the most friendly personality, huh?" As much as the jokes lighteneed the mood, they still were moving targets to probably the best marksman in the universe.

They managed to reach the crystal fissue. And thanks to previous work from Cloud and Roxas, there was no problem in the random Heartless department. The later pushed Ai behind a giant crystal.

"Stay here., I'll try and stall him!" He summoned his trusted keyblades.

"Ok, I swear I have seen everything today!" The dark girl hid behind said spot, peeking from the side. Roxas then sat perfectly still, listening to his surroundings. At the small but loud rush of air, he flashed over and smacked the bullet back, earning a grunt. 'He's in his sniper mode. If I keep this up, he'll have to catch his breath and reload at some point.'

Bullets rained on the young blonde Ai just met, but he somehow managed to smack them all back. 'If i remember, that eyepatch guy takes 16 shots before he has to reload...twelve, thirteen, fourteen...'The fifteenth bullet hit Roxas right in his left arm making him drop the silver key he held.

"Roxas! Be careful, he only had one more shot!" she called out. The blonde caught himself and returned the sixteenth and final bullet. A loud, pained groan was heard from a not-to-far distance. Taking the chance, Ai ran out and grabbed her savior.

"Crap! You wouldn't have a potion on you, would you?"

"Ah shit, I knew I forgot something..." A huge frown.

"SO...the whole blonde thing is true, then?" But there was no time for rebuttal for Xigbar suddenly walked over (or limped if you will).

"You clever little traitor! But you haven't beat me yet!" He was fully reloaded. Ai held on to Roxas, who was clenching to his wounded limb. 'If there was a better time for someone to show up...fuck the person who managed to make their lives so urgent at the same moment.'

"You wouldn't happen to have back-up, would you...?"

"Well, yeah...but I hope he gets here in time..."

* * *

><p>Chapter two. ^.^ I'm really trying hard. I revised this...alot. To sound all actiony...I think I still failed but...<p>

And no offense to any blondes! I actually find blondes attractive. But it was just needed to show how teens really act these days. We're not always nice...

Next chapter, shit gets real as Xiggy and Roxy go one on one. Will Cloud make it in time? The answers lies in my imagination...

_Reviews help writers get better..._


	3. Chapter 3

Heartless

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: The reasons to Fight<span>

The freeshooter was creeping slowly over to his prey: a wounded blonde and a frightened target. 'I'll just get rid of ol' Roxas there...and then home sweet home with the prize.' The burn that ran down his leg began to fester, but that only needed a good Cura. And it's not like he couldn't ignore the pain- he was a bit too pissed to focus on anything else that wasn't an annoying kid who had to save the day.

"You know what, kiddo, you confuse me. You ain't got no heart, no real home outside of the organization...and now that Sora is up and running, your just a shadow. Yet you still keep pushing this 'I have my own heart' shit." Xigbar paused just a good few feet away from the two teens. "Why suffer? Go through the stress?" Roxas looked down at the ground. While he hated to admit it, his senior was right. There was really nothing for him. He could just go and reunite with his 'somebody'...but then again, why not?

"I'm not like you guys...back in the organization. I don't have a past of my own. Just Sora's. Where will I go...if I return to Sora?" Ai, confused as she was, stared at the blonde boy. "Will I...still be Roxas? Or will who I am now just disappear?" The silence stood. For a moment, Xigbar looked honestly heart-broken- if not for the fact that he had no heart.

"You know kid, I just don't know..." He held up his arrowgun, as if it held the answer. And it did. "...But I'll tell ya what...I'll answer another question." Roxas jolted up at him, eyes searching.

"...Where Nobodies go when they 'die'." With that, Xigbar fired five shots from his left gun, the blonde too stunned to move. He shut his eyes. 'I guess I should've listened to Leon.' Not one bullet met him though...

...But they all collided with the Oblivion, which was still in Roxas' clutch. And his arm held up by Ai.

"You talk alot, guy, and that's really annoying." The punk clad girl then turned to Roxas, "And you need to man up! I don't know what's going on, but, you came to rescue _me_ right?" She stared at the boy, waiting for any sign of life. And what she got was suddenly being grabbed and flipped to the floor. Bullets whizzed over their heads (about eleven to be precise).

"Much better." Ai smiled down at a pair of warm blue orbs.

"You were expecting...?" At that, the keyblade wielder stood up and summoned his fallen Oathkeeper. With both his trusty weapons at bay, he stared down his former comrade.

"Huh...you won't get your answer by moving, kiddo."

"Yeah...thanks but...I got other things to do." Roxas got into his signature stance...

"Suit yourself."

* * *

><p>Not that it showed, but Cloud Strife began to worry a bit for Roxas. Running off like some angry girl was one thing, but going straight into battle from a rough one? 'I hope he's not dead...' Then came the loud crash of rocks falling. 'The sign of struggle proved good...maybe he's alive...' The whistles of air from bullets. 'And Xigbar is definitely with him...'<p>

* * *

><p>Ai gazed at how strong her savior could be even with a wounded arm. Roxas slashed through a boulder a great many his size like it was paper, Xigbar only missing the attack by teleporting. The freeshooter retaliated by shooting his ammo in a complete 360 and is she wasn't hiding behind a crystal protruding from the ceiling of the crystal cave a few feet back, she'd be full of holes. Not that Roxas showed the same since he simply blocked all the shots effortlessly. But his arm was bleeding heavily, and as much as he could ignore it, it won't be long 'til it goes numb. 'But what the hell can I do? A motivational talk ain't gonna stop the bleeding...'<p>

Reload and the furry only increased. Roxas ran swiftly to avoid the seeking trail of bullets that were right on his heel. Holding his keyblades up provided some protection when Xigbar's shots were raining right above him in heated succession. Upon the next pause the freeshooter needed to take, the blonde turned and flew straight into him, a flurry of quick slashes with both weapons and he rammed him straight into the floor. With his target in place, he activated his limit break, Event Horizon. Flinging Oblivion up in the sky, Oathkeeper glowed bright with light and he was dashing at the speed of light around Xigbar, brutally sacking him with his blade at full force. Helplessly the older man braced himself as each hit weakened his defenses until he was at his knees.

"We're not through yet!" At his final limit, Roxas sent out huge pillars of blinding light, inflicting huge damage on his opponent. Oblivion fell just in time to meet back with it's owner's grip and he watched. There was a huge groan of agony, but at the end of the light show, Xigbar still stood. A strange aura surrounded his body as his critical snipe mode came one. His face held no humor any longer and he vanished. Then coming from seemingly everywhere were bullets of a whole new level firing down hell at Roxas, who was still slightly tired from just activating his trump card.

There was no time for Roxas to even stop, since the gunslinger gave no openings in his relentless attack. But the freeshooter couldn't keep this up for much longer either. The shots came slower and the bullets decreased back to normal purple bullets. 'He's about to pop up...' And on cue the older man was center stage, catching his breath and separating his rifle to two. Just as he was about to reload, Roxas gave him one last rush and beat him mercilessly, even knocking one gun away and leaving countless bruises on his opponent's face. In one final strike, he slashed Xigbar clean across his chest and sent him flying back into one of the fallen pillars a distance away. A cloud of dust and the remains were crumbling atop the latter's body. There was no response at all. Ai stared and seeing it finally safe, ran out and met a satisfied winner.

"Hold on, let me help you!" Supporting his weaker half, Ai held up the blonde just as he was about to collapse on himself. "Your bleeding alot. Let's get back to town, ok?" She looked up, to meet a pair of cold yellow eyes. Standing right behind a bewildered Roxas was a black cloaked male, no doubt a friend of the fallen warrior some feet away, with an X shaped scar oh the bridge of his nose and a soft blue hair.

"Congratulations, Roxas. You live another day." With that, he impaled the teen with a huge claymore that had sharp spikes around the edges. Blue eyes widened then dulled out, and blood spilled out from now paling lips. Ai stared in horror, and before she could even turn to the perpetrator, he was gone. She would have screamed, if right now she didn't need all the oxygen she could get.

* * *

><p>Running must be in style, since Ai was now speeding back to town but not for herself. The boy in her arms was growing paler by the second. His eyes were sliding closed but he still had a pulse.<p>

"Stay with me, Roxas...c'mon!" Her muscles were beyond their limit but taking a rest was a chance of another strange person wrapped up in ebony clothes was out of the question. Her palm was warm with blood as she tried to stop it from escaping. The gash was deep 'Don't die, don't die, don't die...'

"Roxas!" A stern voice yelled out. Ai searched around to spot an elder man with spikier blonde hair and eerie eyes running towards her. 'His friend...?' She took notice of his all-black attire and stepped back.

"Are you with Xigbar!" The dark-skinned girl clutched onto Roxas' body, ready to protect him at all costs. At this point, she would just about do anything to ensure Roxas' safety.

"No, I'm a friend." Not that it was a good idea to break down her guard just because he said 'friend', but Ai couldn't take much more. She let her self and her savior drop, crying. Cloud saw the dark circles under her puffy eyes. She was probably at her limit.

"Please, you gotta help him! Xigbar...and some other guy..." There was no need to continue, the proof was right there dying in her arms. The tears hit cold pavement with red soon stretching to catch the salty droplets.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Roxas, c'mon, only a few more flyers!" Hayner grinned at his best friend, nudging him in the side playfully. Behind him Pence and Olette held a bundle of flyers in their arms. Pence with a sea-salt ice cream in his mouth and Olette with a warm smile as always. <em>

_ "I'm coming!" Roxas finished with the flyer he was now gluing to the wall and ran after his friends. Was this some kind of dream? He's back with HIS old friends, in HIS town doing the everyday things HE enjoyed. The warm setting sun glowed on the happy scene. _

_ "Took ya long enough! Now let's get some munny for the beach! After this whole struggle tournie and Seifer crap, I need some relaxation!" The group ran towards to the train station atop the hill, laughing along the way. 'When's the last time I even laughed this hard?' Rushing inside after buying their tickets, they awaited the train. Everyone had their beach gear and carried no worries. The train boarded the station._

_ "C'mon, you guys!" Hayner, Pence and Olette bounced on the train, Roxas followed behind. 'If this is a dream, can it last a bit longer...?'_

* * *

><p>"I told him. I told him not to. This kid is pain..." Leon squeezed the skin between his eye brows, trying to put sense behind the whole story. Before him was a circle of worried committee members all surrounding a banged up Roxas. And to his side a small orphaned teen who wouldn't leave until her blonde hero opened his eyes.<p>

"I wasn't even able to help..." She was just wallowing in self-pity. The gunswordsman had no idea how to relieve her of her stress: for starters, that was a fact. But then again, had Roxas simply followed his instructions, he wouldn't even be in that state. And it is just in time for Sora decide he'll pay a visit to the old castle, too. What would he even say upon seeing his twin? 'I was supposed to take care of him...' Leon could only sigh in utter defeat. Today wasn't his day.

"I cast curaga, but...the wounds are still not closing fully." Aeris softly moved hair from the young teen boy's face. The touch was more caring than a mother to her child. Yuffie held on to Roxas' hand, every now and again checking to see if her grip was returned. Cid just watched- being the oldest, he wouldn't really show how hurt he felt watching the scene. 'He's only a kid...'

"Well, I'm gonna head back and work on that protecting system. Gotta check for bugs...and next time maybe they'll help better."

"Um...Leon?" Said turned towards the weak voice that called him.

"Ai, right? What's on your mind?" After a shuddering breath, courage was gained.

"Why was that guy...searching for me? Did he have like...the wrong person? 'Cause I never met him or this 'organization XIII'." That was the only missing part to the puzzle. Why was Xigbar sent to find this girl of all the people in the town?

"Don't know why, but for now, your staying with us. Maybe he'll come back for a visit." 'And maybe we'll get a hell of a lot more than we bargained for...'

* * *

><p>The heart shaped moon that blessed the sky glowed ever so radiantly yet ever so ominously over the huge city of nothingness. Seated at the highest seat, Xemnas quietly recalled the image in his head, calculating his plan through. Of course, a miscalculation would have to be fixed upon his underling's failure.<p>

"Xigbar...explain to me why you did not complete your mission I even had to save you." Below him stood probably his most loyal disciple, Saix. The scarred man faced his second in command calmly.

"Roxas...he ain't get any weaker, you know. Your little key brat gave me more than a workout!" Xigbar gagged afterwards, red plasma staining the bleach white floor. Saix watched in disgust.

"That doesn't excuse your failure. Because of you, I had to leave the girl alone. But it was under superior's orders..."

"What the hell is SO important about her anyway!" The outburst was pushing at the berserker- his temper began to flare to its usual beastly manner when Xemnas stood. Somehow, the small action caught both their attention and all was silenced.

"Have you forgotten, Xigbar? There was another. Another watchful eye, another innocent stained with the search for the true essence of the heart. Our old, foolish master tried his best, but it was futile." He almost chuckled at the thought of his old master again. Almost.

"Superior? You can't mean..."

"It is that exactly. That girl is Ansem The Wise's granddaughter and only family. She holds many secrets that the old fool hid by wiping her mind clean. But fret not, my brothers...Ai will give us everything he refused to share..." Xemnas glanced raised his arms, as if reaching for Kingdom Hearts with his very hands. 'Soon...soon I will be joined with the ultimate power. And she will be a stepping stone toward my goal...'

* * *

><p>Chapter three has ended, woot. Not as actiony as I wanted but meh, I have more ideas. But yeah so that Oc is Ansem the Wise's granddaughter. No i have no idea if he is married, no i don't know if he has a son, but you know what! They really don't describe family in Kingdom Hearts, now do they! I mean, we see Kairi's grandma but poof! no parents! So don't judge me. =D and she's not one of those OMFG I CAN TOTALLY SAVE THE WHOLE WORLD ILLOGICALLY kind of OCs(no offense at all). A simple part that I simply tweaked a little bit so the storyline still goes just like KH2 wit some added drama and stuff.<p>

Things get heavy for Roxas. Another organization member is plaguing the town, and takes Ai away. So it's up to him and a lil Merlin magic. But what is it about Twilight Town that bugs him...and what's this about a game of tag? And hey look, Sora's in town!


	4. Chapter 4

Heartless

Chapter 4: The sleeping Storm

He never woke up. It's been at least four days since Ai began to stay at the Restoration Committee's humble home. Nothing was uneventful. Leon and Yuffie handled all the physical jobs, enlisting Cloud when they saw it fit (much to Cloud's own dismay). Aeris handled all the recon: nothing went without being fully analyzed. And she often gave advice. Cid was the techie, handling the town's system and making sure it was up and running properly. Again, life was not uneventful...

It just was not enough to ever distract the small girl from the big question: Why had Xigbar come after her? She had no relation to the club of- and this is what she obtained from Aeris- heartless husks with desperate souls and fancy abilities. She was not anything special. If anything else, she was a huge liability. An orphan who just found out that there were other worlds other than this one, and nothing to actually defend herself in any of them? And if there was something Ai didn't want was another stranger almost dying for her.

He still didn't wake up.

He won't wake up any time soon.

He might never wake up ever again...and it was all her fault.

"He's still not up?" The voice was calm and cool. Ai flinched slightly as she felt Leon' s hand land and squeeze her shoulder. How long has it been since she actually interacted with anyone? Other than constantly bugging Aeris for knowledge, the dark skinned teen never talked to anyone else. She barely even moved from a spot next to the bed the comatose blonde was on. 'Her best friend even came to visit...not a peep' Leon thought to himself.

"Wouldn't mind a little company. Old Scrooge needs an errand done at his shop." There wasn't really words, just a soft grunt and the teen rose. Pulling on her trust cropped black hoodie and combat boots, they headed out. The sting from actual sunlight stung at Ai's eyes and she flinched behind Leon. The latter grabbed her hand and led her, careful not to walk her into anything.

* * *

><p>"That's what happens when you don't go outside in a while." The brunette chuckled. There was another sign of life, a small pout, and he already knew that this was a good idea.<p>

It was unusually packed in the shops. Townspeople flocked in and out to retrieve groceries and the such. The lastest trends hung out on windows and on mannequins. Leon pondered for a second if Ai was even into shopping like most girls...or at least like his two team mates who took the usual day off just for the habit. Feeling his wallet, there was good supply of munny. A shopping spree might cure her.

"Wow...all the time I've been here, I've never seen everyone so lively..." The small raspy voice took the swordsman from his thoughts. His companion was now wide eyed and mouth slightly ajar. Scratch good idea, this was great. 'Kids should be happy anyway...' It was uncommon for him to let go of his steel heart demeanor. But the world was changing...just because Maleficent ruined his childhood doesn't mean he'll let another child go by the same way.

They strolled for quite some time, stopping here and there to pick up a bracelet Ai saw or maybe a chain or three. This week's pay might be gone faster than Leon expected. Wasn't long until they both were standing in front go what looked like a giant freezer. Uncle Scrooge was busy gazing out.

"Hey, I'm here" Leon called to the old duck, who swiftly turned on his heels and flashed a kind smile.

"Squall! Took ya long enough,lad! Keeping an old man waiting!" Scrooge cackled, not noticing the young man in front of him fuming. "And who might this little rose be?" Ai turned a tint red at the cheeks and pulled on a sweet smile. 'This is making quick progress.'

"This is Ai, my new tenant. So what's the news?" Old Scrooge lost his genuine smile and shook his fuzzy head.

"There's been a strange man lurking around. No face but he sports an outfit entirely of black and keep a hood on all the time! The folks around here are frightened and not to mention those white demons dancing around!" The duck grew even fuzzier as he ruffled up at the mere mention of nobodies. After a few more seconds of contemplation, Leonhart crossed his arms.

"No doubt, Organization XIII. Alright, we're on it." Uncle Scrooge jumped for joy.

"I knew I could count on you, Leon, old boy! Here, take this as a token of my deep gratitude-try it!" Two strangely colored popsicles were handed to Leon and his partner. Ai stared questioningly at the treat before taking a chunk. The brunette was not so quick to indulge; was the color not a sign of the outcome? But he took a bite...regretting it fully.

"Ugh...uh, what's in this?" The petite punk tried her very damn best to be polite...but the bitter sweet taste that filled her mouth helped none.

"I'm trying to capture this flavor of ice cream I once famous around here some time ago...But this was just another dud, I presume." His head hung low, and Ai automatically wanted to take back her question. Leon found this was the perfect time to hit the road lest he come up with a sob story. And knowing the teen girl, like most females, would listen to every word whole-heartedly. A simple tug was all it took for them to be on their way. Ai waved back tot he old duck who smiled and went back to whatever had caught his attention previously.

"That was...interesting." The punk smiled up at Leon, who sighed in response.

"More than..."

* * *

><p>Everyone had left the small house. Merlin had some stuff to pick up with the queen and her servants. Yuffie went for groceries, hoping to bump into Leon and Ai. Aeris went in search of Cloud. Cid was out for a cigarette. Roxas was left untouched, sleeping. A figure stood next to him, still as can be. Leather-clad all over and accompanied by two Assassins.<p>

"You guys can go, I got it from here." The command caused the white creatures to faze into the floor and leave the stranger alone with the blonde boy.

"You really out-did yourself this time, Roxy. The Org is serious...they'll kill you." In the masculine voice there was a touch of sorrow. The tall man proceeded to take off his hood, revealing a lush forest of scarlet spikes. This was a great contrast to the bright jade green pupils he possessed. Under each eye a solid black triangle. The man sighed and took a seat.

"Of course buddy, I won't let ya take all the spotlight today. I'm here to make up for good ol Xiggy's mess. I couldn't be more over joyed than to have extra work piled on my own. Lucky, huh?" The redhead chuckled to himself, half expecting Roxas to join him. When no other voice joined him he continued.

"They said this kid you saved is related to the old fodder who used to run this town. Interesting, huh? She's got information locked away and Xemnas is desperate to get it. But hell, if she ain't a looker, what's the point?" Another lonely laugh filled the room. He then grew solemn, turning to his best friend. Roxas' skin was pale and yet seemed to still glow with that ever-bright light of confidence and defiance. But then again, he wasn't the Key to Destiny for nothing.

"..You know buddy...not a day goes by that I didn't wish I could go back and change everything. To stop you and that damned Diz. To stop you from destroying yourself in this stupid search." There would have been a tear...but nobodies don't own hearts. Never had, never will. The man then smirked and rose up. 'See ya later, buddy.' Just as he turned, the door creaked open.

"Ok, Leon, just let me grab some potions!" 'Well, someone is precautions' the black cloaked fellow scoffed and didn't move an inch as a girl with walked in, her honey hue blasting a mess of black hair atop of her head. The description fit to a tee. Petite, dark eyes, strange tastes in clothes and a young face that failed to present a 15 year old teen. It didn't take too long for his target to turn after shutting the front door and freezing upon noticing him. It was dimly lit in the room, but the whites of her frightened eyes were obvious to see.

"Hello, there...Ai."

* * *

><p>There was a lot of shit that happened these last few days. The sudden warrant on her head, moving in with the town's crime watch, watching Roxas bleed out. Did she mention defiance of gravity and giant keys of doom? Finding a man with the brightest hair color ever in the middle of the room peering at her with piercing eyes still scared her but didn't impress her.<p>

"Who are you?" Ai spoke pretty loud, hoping Leon was still close enough to the door to hear. 'Please oh please...' The man cracked a smirk and walked calmly over. Ai kept her ground, even when he bent down to meet eye level with her.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" His toothy grin was more friendly than frightening. She couldn't help but pull a smirk of her own.

"Ok, my name is Ai. A-I. _Got that memorized_?" She mirrored his grin. Axel stared then started laughing into the air. Again, nothing about it was menacing or threatening. Just full of good will. This felt more like a meet and greet without the intimidating stares.

"I like you kid! And you know what, screw what my leader says! Let's go out for ice cream!" The fiery mane of hair Axel owned flew frantic as he threw his arms up in utter joy. Ai couldn't believe it.

"And I'm to trust you because...your not Xigbar's friend?" An raised eyebrow and crossed arms met the giddy man's attention. He followed with a pout.

"First of all, we're not friends. Comrades, if you will. That surfer talk crap ain't my style." Ai failed to stifle a giggle. "And you can trust me 'cause the other part of this little mission was to get rid of him" He pinned his thumb to Roxas, who to Ai's disappointment, was still silent and stiff. All of Leon's efforts went down the drain and a frown returned on the girl's round face. 'What am I, stupid? Roxas is still not awake, and I'm here shopping and making plans for ice cream..' Axel, however, noted the change of moods and let his face fall.

"I know how you feel. At one point, when we worked together, he just up and fell unconscious for days. I was worried like hell. He does that, you know. Leaves you worrying your ass off then walking around on that high horse of his." The redhead shook his head and smiled. Chocolate brown orbs still never left Roxas' body.

"You must have been great friends."

"Best friends." The room was hushed by wind as a smooth breeze slipped in through the window. Eyes were all on the sleeping blonde, oblivious to the pain. To the sadness he causes just from his existence. Just from struggling so hard...

"Are you the only one, Axel? Who's after me, I mean." A scratching of the head.

"Most likely not. They sent me 'cause Xigbar failed. I turn up blank, then off with another hound dog." A simple shrug and Axel turned to a dusty old bookshelf. All uninteresting. "I still want Ice cream." Somehow, that made Ai very aware of how heavy her wrist was. Jewelry of different kinds hung on it, dangling at her simplest movement. None were cheap, either. A sacrifice yet again for an unworthy orphan. She wasn't important, not even a supporting character. She didn't want to be.

"It better be some good damn ice cream." A huge grin flashed.

"The best you ever had..."

* * *

><p>It was totally unexpected. Squall Leonhart couldn't help leaving Ai behind upon the sight of his long time friend Sora walking up the road with companions Goofy and Donald. Besides, she would catch up and surely forgive him after what she did to his wallet. Or what he did, since anything she even peeked at her brought without hesitation. Sora's sky blue eyes gleamed and he ran to the older brunette, stopping just short of ramming them both together.<p>

"Leon!" His voice called, causing the other to smile warmly. Nothing about the kid didn't bring sunshine and glitter to anyone he met. He was dense, yes, but nobody hated him...well, some bad guys here and there but they didn't get an opinion.

"Hey, Sora. I would like to tell you everything was great but...something happened to Roxas." Automatically, the bouncing hero's face grimmed. That didn't make the task of telling him what happened any easier. 'Feels like I'm telling a five year old Santa doesn't exist...' "Sora, the Org has some other agenda now, and it involved a girl I want you to meet. They sent one of their own to retrieve her for reasons unknown. And in the crossfire, Roxas got severly injured." Sora's face didn't betray not one emotion. Alertness to shock to utter pain. His blue eyes fluttered down to the ground, like it held some sort of comfort from reality.

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah. he's just sleeping inside. C'mon, you'll meet Ai, too."

"Who?"

"Just get inside..."

* * *

><p><em>They were on the train. Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette...this is how it should have been always for the first. Always together, always laughing. Nothing short of perfection. But in the midst of all the joy, a strange call came to the blonde boy and his blue eyes turned to a girl sitting far from his quartet. It was as if she held a gloom cloud over her head as she stared blankly out to the buildings painted gold and orange by the sunset. And somehow, this made Roxas uneasy. 'I'm gonna go see if she's ok.' His friends took no notice as he lifted himself from his seat and walked over to the raven haired girl whose feet could barely touch the floor of the tram.<em>

_"Are you okay?" The girl turned towards him, sad eyes staring straight into his. _

_"Wake up." The blonde doubled back confused. 'What...the...hell...'_

_"Um, what? Is this some kind of joke?" Roxas smiled but got nothing of the such in return. Those eyes were still dark and gloomy and honestly, desperately begging for sleep._

_"I'm leaving Roxas. And I won't come back. I don't know if it is my business, but if the Organization won't leave you alone because of me, I'm gonna make the first move." The area around them grew darker and darker until it was just black space. Roxas felt like it was choking him. Flashes came to him, and he suddenly could recall the girl infront of him._

_"Wait, you don't have to! You don't know what they'll do to you!" Still no name to call her by..._

_"But I know what they'll do to you. I would have liked to be your friend...can you tell a girl named Key I'm sorry for leaving with no goodbye? And tell Leon and the others thanks for everything." A tear escaped from the girl's left eye and somehow, Roxas could feel the droplet hit his face._

_"Why is this so hard..we just met, right? But...it feels like I'm letting go of someone so important..." Then she began to fade. Desperately, the blonde tried to grab her, to stop her. 'She doesn't know what she's up against! Whatever they want, they'll rip her to to shreds for it! Don't go!' _

_But she was gone. And so was his friends and his town. Just like everything else, reality was about to punch him right where it hurt most._

* * *

><p>He could have sworn he was staring straight into a mirror...only his reflection did not share his golden locks and beamed at him.<p>

"Sora...?" Roxas mustered up with a dry throat.

"Roxas!" Then all oxygen was cut off as his "twin" embraced him. Surely enough, he was back in the real world and his other half was now smiling like a doof and blabbering on and on about being worried and what not. Roxas scanned the area to only find another brunette: Leon. And of course he was pressed up against the wall and said not a word. The blonde couldn't help but want the man to teeter over and fall like the common douche he was. Then Sora grabbed his attention again.

"So Roxy, where's this girl I've been hearing so much about?" He froze.

"Wait, she's not..." Leon opened his eyes and got off the wall.

"She's gone." was all he said in his hard tone. Sora looked confused between the two other males. The room was a haven to conflicting airs of rage and worry. Thick enough to cut and put on like a jacket.

"No one was in here. And I know Ai came on here and shut the door. I wasn't so far away that i wouldn't notice her walk out. Maybe not here what went on inside, but not the earlier." Roxas put her name to memory on the spot and rose up, knocking an unsuspecting Sora to the floor. He grabbed his shoes and rushed them on, about to race out the door. But who would've guessed that Leon would block his way?

"Hold it."

"Get the fuck out of my way!" The smaller boy suddenly regained his voice, full of malice. It took Leon a lot to not pummel the boy into the floor. 'Patience...he just woke up..ad he's confused...patience...' "Are you deaf! She's gone! They could've snuck in while I was unconscious and grabbed her! And they could've hurt her! Why'd you leave her alone!"

"You idiot, I would've heard-"

"No! The Organization are like trained assassins! Jumped her while she was now stepping in! And not to mention they can warp anywhere at any given time! Don't you get it! She's in danger!" He was frantic. He was angry, tired, paining all over. And when Sora put his hand on his shoulder and called his name softly, he was a mess on the floor. Honestly, Roxas had no idea why he cared so much. Maybe it was because it felt like his mission now, to protect her from his old group. Since they screwed him over, he'd never let them get even one step ahead. Or maybe it was because that was his only chance to prove his use, his existence. `One separate to Sora...

...Or, was it because just like him, she had no real family or home? She was lonely and a shadow to every other person. There was no real reason for her to be, for she was of no use to anyone. In any way. Ai was just like a nobody. Just like a husk with nothing left. Just like him.

Then something caught his attention. A darkened spot on his shirt which was full of moisture. Feeling his face, he caught a wet trail that started on his cheek.

* * *

><p>"Oh my freaking gosh! This is awesome!" Twilight Town was more beautiful from the top of the clock tower. Ai and Axel laughed together as her scream echoed and scared some pigeons away. They were gulfing down on light blue popsicles that somehow didn't fall from their sticks. 'And he was right! This sea-salt ice cream was to die for!' The two had filled the atmosphere with nothing but good feeling and the inebriation of freedom.<p>

"Hey, wanna know why the sun sets red, Ai?" The girl stopped her senseless giggling and listened. "Red stretches the furthest of all the colors in a sunset. Pretty awesome, huh?" The petite teen stared with new found respect for the man. That was so insightful and at the same time conceited. It was an amazing ability, this Axel had, to turn the most light hearted things into humorous memories.

"I don't think I'll be forgetting that anytime soon!"

"Good! Commit that and everything else I say to memory! Got it?"

"Got you!" They both started another fit of laughter. For two people who had nothing, this was a hell of something. Who knew watching the sun set could be so fulfilling?

"God, everyone should just feel this way! Feel completely happy like this forever! Screw my dark tendencies, I'm in love with this! I mean, if two nobodies could do it, why can't everyone?" The redhead turned to the happy child, and held his breath.

"Your not a nobody. Not like me anyway. You have a heart..." The mood died down a bit.

"Yeah, but...I might as well be like you and Roxas. You know that saying? Home is where the heart is? Well, with all this talk of other worlds, I realized that I could be from any one. And if that place didn't want me, then I have no home. So...I have no heart." Axel listened and couldn't help but agree. He knew his past, his place in this universe. But this was a lost child.

"You know, I think I know why you couldn't separate from Roxas. You two are so much alike..."Silence. Suddenly, the air grew cold. Ai clutched to her pathetic sweater in search for warmth until Axel wrapped his arm around her. It was like being near an open fire. "Hey, we still got a lot of places to see, . Want to head out?" Ai smiled.

"Can we walk though? That corridor of darkness thing makes me feel kind of sick."

* * *

><p>Roxas tapped an impatient foot. Everyone was back now, and the story was out. And with Sora here, everything was just bustling with noise.<p>

"So Merlin, think you can track her with your magic?" Goofy asked. Along side him, Donald was also tapping an angry foot. He was probably the only other person who saw why he was so upset. Merlin pushed his glasses up.

"Well, uh, why yes! I should be able to locate her but it might take a second..."

"JUST HURRY UP..." The duck and teen yelled in unison. Merlin jumped and grunted, mumbling something about young people. Sora was too busy chatting it up with the committee and Goofy was...goofy. Nobody understood his silent rage. 'The Org will do anything for their agenda. Ai would be caught up in their twisted game...this is just pissing me off.'

"Found her!" Everyone turned, especially the brooding blonde. "She is in a world called Twilight Town. You, errr, might want to hurry, She seems to be venturing with someone." Roxas jumped up. That was his cue.

"Thanks Merlin! Sora, can you-"

"No problem! See you guys later, okay?" The two boys ran out to the Gummi Ship. Donald chased after with Goofy waving "see you later"s. There was something much deeper going on now, and Ai had some place in it. But there was no way Roxas was letting Organization XIII win. He'll find his heart, his place. And maybe his new friend would join him in that paradise, where they could just be: orphaned, heartless, whatever.

The engine started and they were clear out of the eye of the storm.

* * *

><p>I wrote a lot...=-= But I wanna rush to the fun stuff. That and my yaoi senses are tingling like hell. The need to write Roxas rushing Sora into a wall...is killing...me...But yeah. Time to return Roxas to center and torture him a bit...<p>

Roxas has her cornered. But she won't go back. A confrontation of old friends and even bigger clash with the past is leaving the boy more broken than before.

_"Roxas, you don't fucking know anything! You other half is sitting right there! You could be whole anytime you wanted! I'll never be whole, because unlike you...the rest of me doesn't exist._


End file.
